Honey Trap
by I'm the girl that favours fire
Summary: It's been a year since Ash and Mare have see each other,and now Mary Lynette must test Ash's faithfullness with honey trap. Why did she never consider the consequences? 5x Shot.
1. Sweet as honey

**Right**, **this** **is** **just** **as** **one** **shot**. **If** **I** **get** **eight** **requests** **to** **do** **two** **more** **chapters** **I** **will** ;)

"So,yeah I've heard rumours from Vegas. You know Vegas? He's been lying to you M. Apparently he's not being faithful." This was Thea, sweet The a who had been Mary-Lynettes best friend since she joined circle daybreak.

"I don't believe you."

She didn't want to. In her gut she could feel Thea was lying. But then,Thea didn't lie.

"I have an Idea." She said. Mary-Lynette Mary-Lynettes come to love Thea' s idea's, they were usually sweet and simple.

"Go on then."

Mary-Lynette was not at all expecting what Thea said next.

"We can use a honey trap."

"As in...?"

"Yes. Exactly what you are thinking of." She smiled in a hope-you-don't-mind kind of way.

Mary-Lynette had never seen Ash since the day he left Briar Creek. She had been lonely, but she had friends for that now, and it was nice to finally meet Quinn, the on that had nearly ruined everything. Having a soul mate changed people though, all of them.

"Who should we use?"

"Well it's Ash, so he knows ALOT of people. We nee to use someone here though - someone we know won't try to steal him permanently."

I didn't want that. Even if I dint trust him completely, he was still my soul mate.

"Right, well he's met poppy, Gillian, He's not met Rashel, We can't ask Lady Hannah, He hasn't met Jez or Maggie or Keller."

Out of all of them, Maggie seemed the best option, I mean she was human, and all of the rest made Mary-Lynette jealous, they were all cool and professional, fighters.

"How about Claire? She doesn't have a soul mate, and Hugh doesn't even have to know..." Thea said.

This was why she loved her Ideas. Claire was a much better option.

"Okay, lets ask Claire."

Ash looked the girl up and down. She was nothing special, and nothing of the night. She was a human girl, who clearly didn't know who he was, or who he was in love with.

"Nice top." She said, looking at the Black Dahlia on my t-shirt."

Ash smiled, but he found this girl more annoying than charming.

"What'd you say your name was again?"

"Claire." She smiled.

"I'll see you later A-" she drew in her breath and walked to the bathroom. Ash was so sure that she was going to say his name, but how could she? She didn't know it."

He followed her to the bathroom - no, not all the way in, but he stood outside the door which he held open by his foot. This girl - Claire - pulled her phone out.

"Hi, Mary-Lynette, sorry I guess I should've asked this sooner, how do I talk to him? He just isn't interested." She abolished as she waited for a reply.

"Okay, put Blaise on."

Ash was confused. Why was a girl here talking to Mary-Lynette about him? Unless.. She thought he was cheating, slipping back into his old ways.

"Okay, I'll do it now I just hope he hasn't left." Oh crap, she was wrapping up the conversation.

Ash took his foot from the door, slowly and then made a mad dash back to the bar stool.

She cam out a moment later, with her shirt having three buttons done up, instead of four like before.

I stood up straight away.

"Hi Claire, wanna drink?" I asked, and a huge smile spread across her face. She thought she was winning.

She was so wrong.

"What's your poison?"

She paused for a moment, thinking about it, she looked to young to drink.

"Vodka and coke." I ordered us one each.

"So where are you from?" She paused

"San Francisco." She was telling the truth, Ash could hear it in her accent.

"You?"

"Oh, everywhere."

Ash laughed tlatnhimself. If this girl was with Mary-Lynette, he had to wonder what she was. She was human. Yes, that was it.

So why her?

Ash smiled, a huge grin crossing his face. He leaned in to her stroking her cheek, and she went a bright red.

He brushed his lips passed hers, not quite kissing them.

Then he brushed her hair behind her ear, and leaned in.

"Tell Mary-Lynette she has nothing to worry about." Ash whispered. He could see her freeze. He stood up, picked up his jacket and left. He glanced back at , she already had her phone whipped out.

[THE END]


	2. What's love without trust?

"Ohmygod, Ash, I'm so sorry. I really, really am." Mary-Lynette said desperately through the phone.

"So, you won't become a vampire until I prove I won't go back to my own ways, so I go out to right _all _of my wrongs, and believe my that's a lot, and you _still _don't trust me? I thought we had something good here, M." He said, purposely trying to be an ass.

"Please, Ash. I'm really upset. I didn't meant do this! I heard rumours!" She was crying now. Ash hated to hear this.

"Calm down, I'm not mad about what you did." He reassured her, practically purring down the phone.

"Really?" She said, wiping her tears.

"Yes. I just wished you wouldn't listen to rumours. I thought we had trust." He was still angry.

"I'm sorry." She whispered,feeling the tears coming back.

"Sorry isn't good enough. We're finished."

Ash hung up.

**I wasn't going to do a second chapter, so be grateful;) **

**Ooooh, cliffhanger, four reviews for the final shot?**


	3. Hate to see your heart break

**As if i'm writing this at five in the morning! never slept a wink. Thats my excus for the bad chapter;)**

The following fortnight passed in a numb haze. Mary Lynette hadn't seen ash for almost a year, but now they were finished, she felt her life was over. She couldn't hear this thoughts anymore, couldn't feel him inside her either. That was the worst part. The fact that her heart no longer had a reason to beat.

Ash had returned to his old ways. Not with the girls obviously, but with the fact he was a dick to everyone and a long time party animal. Only problem was, somehow Quinn had convinced him to go back to circle daybreak. He was standing g outside the building right now, terrified of what would happen when he saw Mary Lynette. The door opened, and lady Hannah smiled tenderly at him. He walked in past her, and went straight over to Gillian. The first person he saw.

She squealed she saw him, and ran up and hugged him.

"I missed you,ash. Where ya' been?"

"For a long walk." He said, finally releasing her from the hug.

"Well, I'll see you round silly." She smiled and walked into the living room.

"Hey guys!" Ash said. "Guess who's back?"

The whole living room turned. He recognized a few people. James and Poppy ran up. Poppy hugged him, then James have him a bro shake. Then he saw Claire, who didn't dare to meet his eye, and Thea. Who rolled her eyes before saying hi. And Mary Lynette. She was sitting on the setee and hadn't even turned around when ash arrogantly announced his arrival.

He zone in on her, and started walking towards her.

Lord Thierry walker in. "Everyone out. Time to let this pair fix itself." Everyone cleared out,leaving just he and Mary Lynette.

It took him a while to realise she was asleep, not just being ignorant. He laughed at himself. He brushed the hair from her face and stared. How could such a beautiful,caring,sweet girl be so insecure? And how on earth did Ash ever let her her go?

He picked her up,cradling her in his arms, and moved her to the larger sofa, where he later her out, with her head on his shoulder, and his arm around her. He was stroking her face and fiddling with her hair. He didn't even notice he was crying.

**Ash? Crying? What on earth?!**

**Another short one;) seems people are enjoying this, so I'll keep going a few more chaps. Five reviews? Thanks;) **


	4. The Blood Promise

**Wow. I'm nice. I've update 3 times in less than 24 hours. Love you guys;) **

Mary-Lynette slept better than she had in over a year, since before Ash left. She wondered if she'd moved on, although she highly doubted it.

She realised she'd moved seats, from the more comfortable smaller sofa, to the larger more wooden one, but she felt, strangely, more relaxed and at peace than she had in a long while. It didn't take long to figure out why.

As she pulled herself up, she realised the room was empty, and she was super aware that somebody was lying on her. She turned her head to see her soulmate. Her Ash. Ash who'd left her and broke her heart. What was happening?

"M?" She heard his voice. His eyes were closed, but he was clearly awake.

"Ash?" She said, already hearing the tears in her voice.

"You don't have to say anything." He said, purring in her ear.

"I've missed you." Was what she settled on. He smiled, his perfect lazy cat smile, and she returned it with a very tired one, that was unsuccesfully holding back tears.

"I've missed you too."

"But, I thought we were over?"

"We are." He said, with a smirk.

"What's this then?" She guestured between the two of them.

"This is.. neutral territory until I figure what the hell I want." He said, still stroking her hair.

"What about me? What about what I want?" She demanded, rather selfishly "Do you...Never mind." She trailed off.

"What?" He demanded.

"Do you still.. want me?" She said, head down, and refusing to make eye contact.

He laughed hysterically, and for a moment, she swore she could hear her heart breaking.

"What kind of question is that? How could I not want you? Mary-Lynette, you're my soul mate, the only one I'll ever really love. I think you're perfect, I love your laugh, and I love the way you're totally honest with me when I'm being an ass, and I love the way you'll show me the stars and look up at them like you belong there. I love your kind nature and good heart, I just hate it that even though I changed my whole life for you, you still don't trust me." He started calmly, but had himself worked up to angry tears by the end of it.

"Well, what the hell was I supposed to think?! I haven't seen you for a year, you've never called, or wrote, or sent word that you're okay,I thought you'd forgotten me, and then Thea told me you'd gone back to your old ways! Your record was against you, and you'd made no effort to contact me, see how I was doing, or just to let me know you were okay!" She was just shouting, sheer outrage and fury.

"May I just point out, that this was at your request! You told me to go away and sort my life out, so I did. This relationship works both ways! If you wanted to talk to me, then you should have tried, next time, if you have a massive unreasonable request, then make sure you know you want it, before I go out and trying my hardest to make myself something you could be proud of, instead of shouting at me!"

"For gods sake Ash! I am proud of you. I'm proud that you _were _my boyfriend, and I'm proud that you'll always be my soulmate. I'm proud you're so charming, and I'm proud that other people are jealous of what we had. I'll always be proud of you, and I'm sorry that just once I listened to somebody else. I love you Ash, I have since the moment I kicked you in the shin."

Neither of them said anything else, instead they just sat on the sofa, arms wrapped around each other, and crying about everything and nothing.

After crying for what seemed like a decade, but was probably closer to an hour Mary-Lynette spoke.

"So, Can we try again?"

He paused for a moment.

"On the condition that we perform a blood promised ceremony. " He said, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What's a blood promise?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. We exchange blood, and each make a promise to each other. If you break your promise, you die." He said.

She nodded, but bit her lip. Death seemed like an awfully large price to pay in the name of a promise, but if that's what it would take to get Ash back, she'd do it in a heart beat.

"So, what's your promise to me?" She asked.

As she said it, Ash pulled out a knife, obviously the blade was made of wood. A small drop of blood came from the small inscision he'd made on the side of his hand. He made the same cut on Mary-Lynette's opposite hand. Then, he pressed the two hands together.

"Mary-Lynette, I promise, to always be faithful, to always be understanding, and love you until I take my last breath."

I smiled, and nodded for me to make mine.

"Ash. I promise to trust every word you say, and never take your love for granted, and love you until my hert stops beating."

He smiled, and pulled our hands apart.

I thought about my promise, and wonderedif I could keep all the wishes I said I would.

I would have to.

Or I'd die.

**5 reviews for the last chapter? Sequel? Yes/ No? Best review get's a preview.**


	5. Let the flames begin

After everyone else had poured back in, Mary-Lynette had run straight to Thea and had told her everything that happened, obviously omitting a few chosen details. Ash had gone to see Quinn, who said he was going out hunting with James and Delos. Ash went with them.

"Then I made her do a blood promise." Ash said, finishing off his story.

"Are you crazy? You know she'll die if she breaks that, right?" James was finding this the hardest to take, Quinn wasn't surprised, and Delos was listening eagerly.

"It wasn't a real blood tie. I didn't really cut my hand, I only pretended too. I knew she'd go over board and make promises no human could keep."

The realisation sunk in on everyone's faces.

"When are you changing her?" Delos asked.

"When I'm ready. Are you changing Maggie?"

"No. She's happy human."

Quinn, are you changing Rashel?" Ash asked.

"No, tried that once before."

"James, what was it like for you?"

"Horrible. I wouldn't have done it if I had any other choice."

Everyone knew their story. The story of how poor Poppy had cancer, and James and her twin brother, Phil had to watch as their sister and best friend died. Of course, then James had told Poppy of the night world, and he changed her. Ash may have had a small... part in this story, but that was nothing he hadn't told Mary-Lynette.

"I don't think I want to change her." Ash said.

"Have any of you guys seen Morgead? He said he was meeting us out here." Delos said.

"He's probably out killing humans. Honestly, that guys ruthless."

"C'mon, he's not going to join daybreak, then kill humans, that defeats the object of daybreak."

"Suppose. So, anyway gentlemen, what are we going after today? Sheep, deer, etc..." James asked.

"How about fox. They're easy enough to catch."

And with that they shot off.

As they did, a faint screaming came from far off in the woods.

"Ready?" Rashel asked.

An unhappy murmur came from the rest of the girls.

"Come on then." As she said this, Mary-Lynette, Jezebel, Poppy, Keller and Maggie came out from the bathroom, each dressed head-to-toe in black jumpsuits, matching the one Rashel was wearing.

"I love this actually." Jez and Keller agreed.

"I don't, it's too, army girl." Maggie and Mary-Lynette agreed.

"It's alright..." Poppy said.

"Shut up with your whining guys, this is important." Rashel said, as she handed each of them a gun. "Each of these has a different colour paint ball in. You may only shoot your soul mate, or you're out of the game. Remember, they are on high alert because they're hunting. Keller, get Galen down there. NOW!"

"On it." Keller winked at her twin.

Everyone laughed as they set off, running through the woods.

Mary- Lynette had black paint in her gun. Maggie had Yellow.

Morgead was the first person they found, and Jez shot at him 3 times with red paint. She never missed. He squealed like a little girl as she did.

Mary-Lynette saw Ash, and ran at him full force, pelting him all over with her little black balls. He laughed when he saw her outfit, and stood with his arms wide open as she continued to shoot. Quinn made it a lot more of a game for Rashel. He ducked when he saw the first paintball, and then he shot off running.

At the end of it all, Mary-Lynette had won, shooting ash 103 times, while second place was Jez, with 83.

Rashel had managed five.

"What's the prize for winning then?" Ash said.

"Simple." Rashel said. "She gets to pick the first game."

**This is the last shot for this story. If it reaches 32 reviews I'll do a sequel. 5x shot also. Next one is mostly competitions between them all. You know, who can be a part from their soul mate the longest. Sorry guys, that's all you're getting. Other nightworlders with be a bigger part of my next story. Loads more romance too;)**

**Thanks for the reviews by the way. LOVE reading them.**


End file.
